


Reconnected

by doolabug



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-05
Updated: 2013-12-05
Packaged: 2018-01-03 14:25:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1071525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doolabug/pseuds/doolabug
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>POTC2 is filming...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reconnected

Jack lay back on the soft grass, grateful for a break in filming the crazy fight on the ruined mill. He flung an arm over his eyes to shade them from the bright Dominican sun. The frayed cuff of the ruined uniform coat scratched his eyelids and he frowned. He liked the idea of “Norrington-gone-bad,” but the accompanying changes of appearance weren’t altogether comfortable. He slid his hand down to scratch idly at the scruffy growth on his cheek, now prickling with the heat and sweat.

“Have an itch, mate? Maybe I can help with that.”

Jack squinted up to see Johnny’s bewigged head framed against the dazzling blue sky and he chuckled. “You don’t have to stay in character on break, you know.”

“I know, but Captain Jack’s bold tongue often gets the better of me.” And that was Johnny’s serious voice.

Jack leaned up on his elbows to look more closely at Johnny. Their relationship while filming the first _Pirates_ had grown beyond close and Jack had decided he probably wouldn’t – couldn’t – ever return to St Vincent. Not without Johnny. But that had been a long time ago and Jack wasn’t sure Johnny would want to pick up where they had left off. He’d only been on-set a few days and while Johnny had been entirely welcoming and cordial, he hadn’t made any move toward rekindling their… whatever it was.

Jack raised an eyebrow. “What else would Captain Jack say?”

And just like that, Sparrow was back and Johnny’s entire posture shifted subtly, kohl-ringed eyes glittering. “I’d say I’ll scratch any itch you care to show me.”

“Oh? But Norrington has changed, you know. Become demoralized. Perhaps immoralized.”

“That’s just the sort of thing Captain Jack would approve of.”

Jack got slowly to his knees, keeping his eyes on Johnny’s face. His hands went to Johnny’s hips and he hooked his fingers into the waistband of the costume breeches. Sparrow’s leather belts and sash were not in place. “Where is everyone else?”

“Down the hill, setting for the next scene. I told them we’d be along shortly.” Johnny’s voice again, and Johnny’s hands in his hair.

Still on his knees, Jack slowly opened the front of Johnny’s pants and stroked his hardening cock. He was gratified to hear the catch in Johnny’s breath and feel his fingers clench. Sparrow’s rings caught in the long strands of Jack’s hair, sending tiny frissons of pain sparking along his scalp. Jack hadn’t liked it this long but decided to reconsider.

Jack tugged Johnny’s cock free, wrapped his fingers around the base, and swallowed him down. Johnny gasped and tightened his hold in Jack’s hair, urging Jack to suck harder. Jack used his free hand on Johnny’s hip to hold him steady as he slid the hard length in and out of his mouth, lips and tongue forming a hot seal against the silky flesh. Johnny moaned and Jack looked up to find black eyes watching him and chin braids swaying in time to his strokes.

Jack began to slide his hand on Johnny’s cock in time with his mouth, pulling hard and gliding back slowly. He could feel the tension in Johnny’s thighs and when he moved his free hand to Johnny’s balls they were high and tight.

Jack pulled off Johnny’s cock, to a frustrated groan, and nuzzled into the soft skin of his lower belly. Jack knew the coarse hair of his beard would leave the skin red and irritated but that was why he did it. “Johnny, I want you to do something for me.”

“What? Anything. What?”

“Come on my face.”

Jack continued working Johnny’s cock with his hand. “It’ll blend in with the scruff, and I want to know you’ve marked me while we finish this fight scene.” Jack looked up at him again. “And I want Sparrow to keep a straight face while you watch your come drying on my cheek.”

“Christ, Jack,” Johnny gasped and knocked Jack’s hand away to grab the base of his cock.

Jack kneeled before him, tattered coat around his shoulders, and tilted his face up. He looked at Johnny and licked his lips.

“God, you’re filthy.” Johnny began to stroke himself, slender fingers playing over the head on every stroke. Jack made note of that for later.

Johnny nudged Jack’s lips with the head of his cock and Jack obediently opened his mouth to suck. Closing his eyes, he felt Johnny’s hand, the circle of his thumb and forefinger pressing against his lips on every stroke. Tasting leather, Jack realized Johnny was using the hand with the palmguard. Now who’s filthy he thought, but just then Johnny inserted his thumb into Jack’s mouth alongside his cock and Jack lost coherent thought.

Jack felt both the silky hardness of cock and the rough pad of thumb on his tongue as Johnny fucked his mouth. He wasn’t quite ready when Johnny’s other hand cupped his jaw and Johnny pulled out of his mouth. Jack opened his eyes just as the first pulse painted his cheek. The second fell, thick and hot, along his temple. Another across his forehead and now he could smell it.

Johnny groaned as he wrung his orgasm out, careful to point his cock at Jack’s face, and the last trickles dribbled onto Jack’s chin. Jack sat back and Johnny looked down at him, all dark hair and moist streaks glinting in the sun and green, green eyes. Jack looked Johnny in the eye and ran a hand across his face, smearing the come across his skin and into the rough stubble of his cheeks. Then he licked his fingers and Johnny had to sit down.

“That’s the hottest thing I’ve ever seen,” said Johnny, still breathing hard.

Jack grinned, showing his dimples. “If only Gore would include it in the film, we’d be guaranteed an even bigger hit. Of course, the ratings board might have something to say.”

Johnny laughed. “And it might, um, limit our audience.”

“Not at all. The fangirls would make up for any loss by seeing it in orders of magnitude above our wildest dreams.”

“You’ve been online again, haven’t you.”

“Where do you think I got the idea for you to come on my face?”


End file.
